In the Night of Falling Stars
In the Night of Falling Stars (星の降る夜に Hoshi no Furu Yoru Ni) is the tenth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Shion confronts Zodia saying that he expected him to be the first one to take away Emma's heart. Hearing this, Emma becomes nervous. While Zodia prepares for a battle commenting how he likes Shion for never saying pointless things but sad as he has to kill him. As Shion readies for a battle, Garnett brings out an item called Magic Eye Meter, which shows opponents amount of magic left by closing its eye. Garnett says that Shion shows a crescent moon, indicating that his magic is about to run out. Emma is shocked at hearing this, but Anise explains that the magic is not something that can be used infinitely once obtained. Basically, a ritual is a key. Which can open a doorway to the wonders of the world that is unreachable by humans. However, these doorway slowly closes up as they are used. Once closed, they can no longer use it and have to perform the ritual once again. However, Shion answers that it's fine and tells Emma that as long as she believe in him, he won't lose to anybody. But Shion gets smacked in the head by Luu and Anise who were upset at Shion not mentioning their names. Zodia uses this opportunity to attack first with Dark Rocket Shoot which he attacked Luu with. Shion tells others to get away and manages to dodge them. Emma, who watched the batle in silence, begins praying which irritates Zodia further. As even though Shion is called a criminal, there are people who admire him from bottom of their hearts. Saying that, Zodia manages to hit and wound Shion. However, Shion uses a special magic just for him, which he shoots his broom into the air, and transforms into a magic sword, Broom Star. Suddenly, the Magic Eye Meter's eye fully opens, shocking Garnett whilst Zodia is disbelief by this. Shion swings his sword which sends a wave of shock waves damaging Zodia's wings, and goes for a final blow which Zodia manages to blcok in time. As the two exchange their conversation, Zodia is angered by Shion's recklessness in creating a new rituals which could backfire, just for the sake of one girl. Shion replies that Zodia hadn't change since thier first encounter. When Shion trespassed into Zodia's country searching for the information on Echidna, Zodia called Shion as a same as him. Shion questions how are they the same when Zodia is the king while he was a criminal, to which Zodia replies that they both are distant from other people, as if people fear them. As Zodia continues, he says that's the proof of a powerful person he tries to make Shion side with him, but Shion asks back what face does this world have. Puzzled, Zodia asks wher Shion replies that he cannot put any effort to those whose face he cannot see. As the two continue their battle, Zodia declares ever since then, there was only one way to temper down that stirring, where he plans to kill Shion and everything around him. But before Zodia could use another of his spell, Shion sends a wave of meteor from his sword. Navigation